AS Angel Story
by squallseiferdude
Summary: Although not fully based on Angel Sanctuary it uses Archangels and Archdemons to create a story very similar to Angel Sanctuary.


Angel Story

"A blind of darkness is not one that can be easily overcome. It is only through the glory of light that truth can be seen."

An angel's sacrament has warned for a millennium of an individual with enough power to destroy the galaxy. The time grows near for them to awaken and fulfill their destiny.

"Hey punks, let Serafina go! Don't make me kill you!"

A young male is seen amongst a gang of vandals that hold a girl, about nineteen, hostage. His red eyes are gleaming with anger while the light from the full moon shines brightly on his smooth and straight black hair. The girl is held, with her hands tied behind her back, between two scruffy, dirty looking teenagers, both of which are armed with switch blades. Her clothes are slightly torn and her face bruised from recent abuse. Her brown hair falls neatly behind her at about an inch above her waist. Tears stream down her beautiful face. The gang of 8 stands ready to fight their challenger. The presumed leader of the group is dressed well in a white trench coat, designed with a runic pattern. His white hair ends at his shoulders with the majority of it in a pony tail. His eyes are two different colors, one white and the other yellow. He wears silk gloves and a glorious black amulet. He stands there unaffected by what is taking place.

"If you're planning on fighting us, you must be brainless," one of the street punks let out, laughing as he spoke.

"You betcha," the rogue said quickly in a sarcastic tone before charging a few of the men further away from Serafina.

With three quick jabs to the face, one man fell unconscious on the floor. The other gang members lunged forward towards their challenger. He managed to land a kick on one of their faces and a swift punch to another's torso before being overwhelmed and restrained by three men. The others began to attack him with an almost endless barrage of punches. Blood traced down his face and cuts formed on his body. He was defenseless.

"Zadk! No, you can't lose like that.." Serafina is yelling at the fighters while struggling to untie her restraints.

The gangsters stopped their assault and glared at the girl. Their commander stepped forward.

"Boys, leave this trash here. We'll need to take care of our lady friend first."

The group all snickered and grinned as they stopped fighting. Zadk lay there on the floor spitting blood from his mouth, black and bruised all over his sore body. He convulsed with spasms as he tried to move. Serafina collapsed to the ground, weeping and unable to defend herself. Zadk let out a gasp and then remained motionless, blood still dripping from the sides of his mouth and down his nostrils. His eyes glazed and focused on the icy moon. The gang leader stopped in front of Serafina, watching her cry as if he felt a sick pleasure from her pain and sorrow. Nearly a minute passed before anyone moved. Serafina closed off her emotions and sat there staring beyond Zadk's corpse.

"Serafina, is that all the pain you can take?" the leader began, "Look, watch the blood." He began laughing uncontrollably and sadistically.

The gang all faced their leader at once and stared at him and, as though communicating telepathically, nodded together before tearing at their skin. Blood stained the ground as the gang mutilated their bodies and eventually severed their heads from their own bodies, collapsing on the street. The leader laughed madly as though entertained by the massacre of his group.

"Serafina," he spoke to her in a calm and enchanting manner, " the war between Heaven and Hell has begun. You are the key, the _one_. I need you, but more than that, I need you soul."

Serafina was shaking in fear, lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

She spoke timidly, "Wh..o…what…who are.. you?"

"I am Azriel, the angel of death, my dear. You don't recognize me it seems." He thought to himself for a very brief moment then, continued. "It matters not I suppose. Now come to me darling, I need your power."

He floated towards her, his legs dangeld in midair and his face stuck in a lunatic stare. Before he was fully near her, a beam of light shot out from the moon, focusing on Zadk's corpse. Azriel was immediately blinded from the bright light striking him square in the eyes. Serafina watched as, behind Azriel, the blood that beleaguered the streets began to evaporate and disappear. Zadk began to move slowly, his wounds fully cured. He stood up as the moon's light began to fade. Wings emerged from his back, ripping his shirt off at once. They were glorious white wings faceted with ruby jewels in the joints. They shined in the black of the night and emitted a warming aura. Zadk looked over at Azriel with a fuming expression. Azriel turned, his sight regained, towards Zadk and snickered at the new sight.

"So you are the angel I was after." Azriel spoke coldly.

Zadk didn't respond to his remark and held his hand out in the air as light fulled his fist. A sword formed from the light and glowed along with his amazing wings.

Zadk spoke monotonously at the death angel, "Shut up. Let's fight this battle."

"Oh my, what a tough guy you are, my Zadkiel." Azriel seemed more sarcastic than intent on fighting.

Azriel bent forward and spread his black wings that were concealed within his coat. Some of his feathers flew out in all directions as he did this and the street began to all disappear. The world was becoming dark and the buildings and city vanishing. Azriel forced his hand into the darkness that was used to stand and pulled out a long, katana that amassed an entire five feet. Serafina remained with Azriel and Zadk in the dark domain, still shocked and not believing what she saw. Zadk dashed at Azriel with his sword straight forward. Azriel held his ground and blocked his attack.

"You are slow, Zadkiel. You must train more before we should fight like this."

"Azriel, I must vanquish you. For Serafina's sake!" Zadk was filled with anger and a power from deep within him.

Zadk attacked Azriel with a volley of swipes and strikes, unable to pass his lightning fast defense. Azriel laughed as he blocked his attacks effortlessly. Azriel raised his sword once Zadk left him some room. He slashed down, well in front of Zadk while his sword was glowing and sent a massive ball of energy in Zadk's direction. Zadk was hit on the shoulder while almost dodging the attack.

"Serafina!" Zadk called out. "You must get out of here!"

Zadk flew towards Serafina but was stopped when Azriel appeared in front of him. Azriel struck him hard with his elbow and sent him flying backwards, sliding on the ground. Zadk was stunned for a moment, but stood up. Azriel slashed at him from above. Zadk was quick to pull his sword up in time to parry his attack and impale him with the same sword. He moved his weapon, with Azriel stuck on it, and stuck it into the ground.

"I hereby protect this sword from the power of darkness and pin you here, to stay." Zadk chanted in a spell to prevent his movement. He moved to Serafina and opened a magically created passage. He removed her restraints and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Serafina, please go home. I'll meet you there when I finish."

She was still awestruck with confusion, but moved towards the portal. Zadk moved back to where Azriel lay, mouth open in pain.

"Azriel, you should have never betrayed the power of the light. Here, I will release you so that you may still change." With that, Zadk removed his sword that penetrated the chest of his enemy and watched as the sword vanished into light particles.

"You fool," Azriel spoke strongly, "Now you will die!"

Azriel struck his sword into Zadk's heart and sliced down into his stomach. Zadk was frozen shock. Blood splattered onto the dark floor.

Serafina turned, halfway through the portal. "Zadk!" More tears fell down her face. She began to run towards the two, but stopped once she heard his voice in her head.

"Serafina, no, you must go. Please! Go home so he cannot follow you."

Her face could have been mistaken for a fountain as her eyes spilled water while she ran out of the portal, the gateway closing as she left, and didn't stop until she got home. She curled up in her bed, rocking in disbelief.

"No, that wasn't real. None of it was. You were just daydreaming or something." She kept telling herself. "Please don't let that be real." She began to pray as she did always before she slept. She always spoke to God when she needed comfort. She cried herself to sleep that night.

[[[[Archangel Reference Section

Radkiel is the Archangel of mercy. He is not known to be much of a fighter naturally, but for the sake of my story I desided to change his nature a little because of his love for Serafina.

Serafina is an Archangel that not much is known about. She comes up in many texts as an important character, but it is a mystery why she is really there.

Azriel is, like said, the Archangel of death. The real Azriel is not evil in any way, but he is stuck on the Earth plane eternally. He is a fallen angel. He fell to search for his love, but was cursed by god to be ugly eternally in some cases. In this story he is a beautiful enchanter. His love is the foretold Angel of power. (the angel reffered to at the beggining"


End file.
